Soul Eater Awakened Profit
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: A stranger arrives in Death City and flips everyone's world upside down, what at first seemed to be a fun out spoken cute little thing is now is revealed to have a past as a four star meister at the DWMA, not only this but Medusa and her lackies are hatching an evil plan, involving their new friend! How can they stop this madness?
1. Chapter 1

A Girl From Another World

She felt strange all of a sudden, like her head was all fogged up... But her senses seemed to be more alert... It was as if she was where she belonged.

"Who is she?"

"Do you think she's dead?"

"Is she a meister? A weapon maybe?"

"She has a strange soul wavelength.''

Voices echoed into her mind, she sat up quickly her fist raised in the air.

"Damn it to hell Ichiru if you don't stop- The hell?" She paused then looked to the four boy's who sat staring at her. "None of you are Ichiru." She said.

"Who are you?" Asked a silver haired boy.

"WHERE AM I?!" She yelled in a frantic panic."I-I-I WAS IN MY ROOM A-AND NOW I'M IN A-A GRASSY, TREEISH GREEN PLACE! WHYYYYYY?!" She ran around screaming, the boy's were trying to make her stop freaking out. A boy with three white stripes in his haired, grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her once.

"Just clam down you're in Death City."

"I'M IN WHERE?! I'M SPAZIN' OUT!'' Once she was calm the boy's began to ask her questions, a blue haired boy spoke.

"Sooo, what's your name anyway?"

"Whats it to ya?" She responded.

"No one'll miss you if you have an accident out here." A silver haired boy growled in frustration.

"I'm Ayu." She said quickly as she looked to each of the boy's, her gazed stopped on pink haired boy that looked like a girl. The boy with three white stripes in his hair began to speak.

"So Ayu where are you-"

"OH MI GAWD!" She squealed, suddenly she jumped up and ran at the pink haired boy, who took a few steps back in retreat. Ayu quickly grabbed him into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around his small torso he looked down to her sheepishly. She was so much smaller than he was, her head was barely resting on her chest.

"OH! you're just so adorable! And so sweet I just wanna squeeze you 'till your lungs pop!"

"U-u-umm...P-please don't..." He said through a small blush.

"Wait a minute Crona why do you get all the attention from hot girlz?!" A blue haired boy began to rant. Ayu turned her head toward him never letting go of Crona.

"Shuddup! You're not as special as Crona!" She said picking up on the pink haired boy's name. Blackstar began to yell at her but was stopped.

"So how did you get here anyway?" Kid questioned, changing the subject.

"I dunno and I don't care, Crona I wanna be your bestest fwiend foe eva and eva!" She said.

"I-I-I d-don't know how t-to deal with th-this!" He said, she hugged him tighter.

"Aww... You just get more and more sweet as the day goes on don't cha!"

"Ayu, you're in Death City and we need to find a way to get you home!" Kid said.

"What no! I wanna stay here! You guy's are aweeesooome- I-I mean cool." Soul grinned.

"Hey Crona!" Little Ragnorok appeared over Crona's head. "Hit the annoying brat, I wanna see her cry! DO IT!" Ragnorok began to hit Crona; they both started speaking at the same time.

"SHUUUUUUT UUUUP!" Ayu shouted both stopped.

"NO! You shuddup!" Ragnorok retorted, suddenly Ragnorok's entire head was covered in masking tape!

"Where'd you get that tape?" Soul questioned.

"I alway's have some with me." She responded "It pay's to be on the schools newspaper sculpture team." Ayu stated, Ragnorok went back into hiding.

"Th-thank you A-Ayu... I-I could never st-stand up to him like that." Crona said, she hugged him again.

"OH Crona your just so sweet!" She stated.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!" Kid sighed.

"Fine we'll find a way home for you tomorrow." Blackstar stepped forward.

"What? But won't her being here cause some sort of time apocolyps-matrix-paradoxe-lotion- I have no idea what i'm talkin' about... YAHOO!" Still hugging Crona, she glared at the blue haired moron.

"Blackstar... annoying smurf!" Ayu mummbled to herself.

"No her prescence won't affect time; besides I don't think she'd leave without dragging Crona with her." Kid whispered to his blue haired friend.

"Looks like you're staying the night in Death City." Soul exclaimed.

"YEAH! Can we have a sleep over at your house?" She questioned

"Why?"

"Because I wanna stay with Crona... And I wanna meet all of your friends! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeaaase?" Soul looked at her big sad eye's, then hung his head and with a sigh he exclaimed.

"Alright sleep over at my house, I'll tell Maka to invite Liz, Patty and Tsubaki."


	2. Chapter 2

The Sleep Over

"Alright I've told my father all about Ayu, he's researching a way home for her now." Kid said to Soul and Blackstar. The three boy's were down the hall in Soul's room.

"Good! She needs to _leave_!" Blackstar stated.

"Oh c'mon Blackstar be at least a little more cool about this." Soul responded.

"Shuddup! The only reason you're _'cool about this'_ is because she's got big boobs!"

"Not true!"

"So true!"

"NO!"  
"YEAH!"  
"NO!"  
"YAHOOOOOO!"

"What the hell? You're stupid Bluestar!" Ayu exclaimed, standing at the threshold of Soul's bedroom door, which was left open.

"IT'S _BLACK_STAR!"

"I know what your name is." Ayu said as she scampered into the living room.

"I've never been so tempted to hit a girl!" Blackstar said with a clenched fist.

"Hitting a defenseless girl... So not cool..."

"DEFENSELESS?! In the last chapter she kicked me in the face and almost broke my nose!"

"So your name's Ayu right?" Maka questioned as she brought a tray of drinks into the living room, she sat the tray on the coffee table; the group sitting around this table, Liz, Patty, Crona and Ayu all took a cup and drank their warm beverage as they chattered.

"Yup, Ayu, Ayu Mizume!" She smiled sweetly to her new found friends.

"Oh! What a cute smile!" Maka exclaimed, "it's like Crona's smile!"

"I don't know about that! Crona's the cutest most sweetest thing ever!" Ayu exclaimed Crona blushed.

"U-umm...Thank you." He said, Ayu then had another moment of praising Crona and snuggling his face, once the fit was over something caught her attention.

"Giraffe." Ayu said.

"WHERE?!" Patty jumped up, searching frantically. "WHERE DO YOU SEE THE FUCKING GIRAFFE?!"

"Right there," Ayu pointed to the table. "The giraffe that you just drew on that peice of paper." Patty stopped, then took her drawing and ripped it to shreds.

"FUCKING BROKE IT!"

"Ooooo-kay then." Ayu sunk back into her seat. Tsubaki glided into the room, a pink apron tied around her waste and a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay dinners ready!"

"FOOOOOOOOOD!" Blackstar and Soul came charging down the hall and nearly trampled everyone to get to the kitchen. Ayu had been standing near the kitchen and was knocked down, she looked to Maka.

"The hell? Maka! Whats up don't you ever feed him?!" She questioned half choking on dust.

After dinner the group decided to watch a movie, it was a comedy but slightly bored the boy's and drove Kid half mad because of the lack of symmetry.

"Sooo what now?" Blackstar questioned.

"Oh I know!" Ayu chimmed everyone looked to her. "Lets wrestle!" A moment of silence passed over the surprized group.

"I'm sorry, but did you just suggest wrestling?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah!... Why? Is that weird?"

"Umm... Kinda... I-I would just like to know what brought your mind to that." Maka smiled uncomfortabely.

"Oh well you see I have seven older brothers!" Ayu exclaimed.

"SEVEN?!" The group shouted.

"Yup! I'm the youngest and the only girl."

"Your parents need a hobby!" Patty said.

"Anyway, whenever my brothers get bored they wrestle, they usually bug me 'till I get mad; then I end up getting involved to... It get's pretty rough."

"Well no wrestling, what else can we do?" Tsubaki questioned.

"7 minutes in heaven!" Soul said; then he was laying on the floor bleeding.

"While all you guy's were tryin' to figure out what to do I took matters into my own hands." Ayu said.

"What'd you do?" Liz questioned.

"I made everything in the house..." Ayu looked to Kid, "ASYMMETRICAL!" She shouted and then as they looked around the house, they saw nearly everything was completely asymmetrical.

''NOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFULL SYMMETRY! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!' Kid screamed as he began trying to rearrange things, but it was too much.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! ASYMMETRICAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" He coughed blood then fell to the floor, in a symmetrical fashion of course. Ayu began laughing along with Soul and Blackstar the three were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Okay that was funny, now fix everything back so he doesn't die." Liz said.

"No...No," Ayu took a breath. "Leave everything alone, I wanna see how he'll react when he wakes up!" She continued to laugh with Soul and Blackstar.

After seeing Kid spaz about symmetry three more times, they finally put the house back to it's original symmetrical form; the rest of the night went smoothly no one slept, they were to busy laughing and having fun with their new friend from another, more sane world.


	3. Chapter 3

Abduction

"Seriously dude just tell me!" Ayu demanded.

"NO!" Kid responded.

"Aww Kid c'mon I just wanna know who your mom is!" She said to him. "It's killing me!"

"NO! C'mon dads waiting for us so hurry up!" He paused a moment. "One more thing Ayu."

"Yes Kid."

"You do realize your going to have to let go of Crona at some point right?" Ayu was hugging Crona tightly and had been for the past half hour.

"NOOO! I wuvz him! He's my new favoritest adopted brother!" She said.

"I'm pretty sure he want's to leave."

"A-acutally, I-I don't mind coming with you... If thats okay with you!" Crona exclaimed. Kid sighed and continued down the halls of the DWMA, they finally made it to the death room; kid turned to Ayu.

"Ayu drop it!" He demanded pointing to the ground, she hugged Crona closer.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She shook her head wildly.

"This is a private meeting! You can't just bring whoever you wan't!" She continued to repeat her protest as he spoke. "Please Ayu let him go so we can talk to father."

"No! No! No! No! No!" Her protest grew louder as he spoke.

"And you can see your family-"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"Your friends-"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"Boyfriend-"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"DAMN IT TO HELL AYU! I SAID DROP IT! SO THAT MEANS DROP IT!" He shouted at her, halting her protest. She release Crona then walked over to kid, moving quickly she ruffled his hair, mismatched the buttons on his jacket, rolled up one of his pant legs then took one of his shoes.

"ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" She shouted as she pointed at him; he spazed once again and fell unconcious on the floor. The door to the death room opened, Lord Death stood in it's threshold.

"Oh Kid I thought I herd you out here... Why are you dead?" After fixing Kid's clothes back to normal, and politley telling Crona they needed to speak alone... Their meeting comenced.

"So you see Ayu you must return home for your family's sake." Lord Death finished speaking to the girl.

"I can't ever come back?" She questioned sadly.

"No." Lord Death responded.

"Never?"

"No never."  
"Never ever?"

"Umm... No"

"Never ever for ever never?''

"NO AYU!" Kid shouted.

"Okay,okay! You don't have to yell it was just a question! Sheesh." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why is it every time you speak I wanna hit myself in the face with a skillet?"

"Dunno!" She smiled innocently almost like a child. There were loud thumping noises coming from the hall, then they stopped and everything was quiet... There was a sudden explosion. The dust settled soon revealing Medusa and her lackies.

"AN ATTACK!" Kid cried.

"A WHA-" Ayu was cut off as a large man punched her in the back of her head, instantly knocking her unconcious. As she began to fall, he grabbed her roughly by the hair of her head, jerking her up right.

"Thank you very much for finding her for us!" Medusa chimmed an evil smirk on her face.

"Medusa you're the one who brought her here!" Kid exclaimed.

"Yes I believe thats fairly obvious, thanks for babysitting her for us, we'll be taking her now..." She turned her back to Kid and his father. "Oh and don't worry she won't suffer for too long." And then they were gone.

"Kid gather Maka, Blackstar and their weapons! You must go after them quickly!" Lord Death paused for a moment then continued. "We must save Ayu... Before she is awakend..."


	4. Chapter 4

Reqium Of An Immortal

Kid, Maka, Crona, Blackstar and their weapons met in the death room, before they left they had to know why Ayu was so important. Once everyone was gathered and informed of the current situation... Lord Death began to speak.

"Ayu Mizume, is far more than just a naive little girl... Once a long time ago she lived in this world, and attended DWMA as a star student... She brought her weapon to glory, making him the most powerful weapon I have ever possesed." He stated. "One day she disappeared, then a century later she came back... She hadn't aged a day; she had absoulutley no memory of the DWMA, she attended as a student once again... I allowed it so I could keep an eye on her, and try to understand why she hadn't aged and where'd she'd gone." He paused a moment.

"Eventually I found that her body can only take so much strain in this life, she goes into a state of hybernation for an entire century then awakens... The length of time she spends awake depends on how much strain her body and soul take." He paused a moment then continued. "Anyway she disappeared again then a century later, she reappeared... This happened two more times before I found, her imortality would be the end of her... I sent her away to a safer world hoping that mortality would over come her, and her dreadful life cycle would end... I sent her away three centuries ago..." Lord Death finished his story.

"So she's like some sort of god?" Blackstar questioned.

"No not at all!" Lord Death answered.

"She has no recollection of any of her previous lifes?" Kid asked.

"I cannot gaurantee that... I remeber sometimes she would have the worst fits of head pains, then start speaking names that I've never herd before... She even spoke of some of her old partners in her frantic episodes of pain."

"Why did Medusa summon her back here then?" Maka stepped forward a look of a anger and concern on her face.

"I can't say for sure... But my best guess is that Medusa wishes to use Ayu in a sort of evil scheme, to cause my downfall." Lord Death responded. Maka turned quickly to the door.

"We need to search for her now!" Maka stated, then the meisters set off with their weapons to find their innocent imortal friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The Snake Keeping Woman

As she walked down the dark hall she herd, the girls screams intensify as she came closer to the steele door and stepped into the room; she saw Ayu chained to a wall, she was lifted off of the ground. She continued screaming as she frantically tried to break free of her binds.

"Lady Medusa how can we shut her up?!" Jacob asked, as the girl continue screaming in pain.

"We don't," she responded. "Just keep trigering these attacks." She came over to Ayu, whose screames halted she'd just made through a fit of painful memories of her previous life; now she sobbed.

"Oh poor littlle ... Do you miss them? Do you regret meeting them? Befriending them? Loving them?" The snake woman touched Ayu's face. "Does it pain you to go to sleep? Leave behind a wonderful bunch of friends, then awaken to find they've all died?" Medusa smirked.

"Thats why you had a witch put a forever lasting spell on you, to forget all the people you lost so you wouldn't have to miss them every day of your life."

"Like Cerma... Your previous weapon, your very first weapon and partner." Ayu's breath caught in her throat. "You almost brought him to the top, you were in love with him! You were going to be together for what he believed would be forever... Then as you battled an extremely powerful witch, you simply disappeared and left him in the dust to die!" Ayu took on another fit of screaming from the immense pressure in her head and the pain in her heart.

Medusa strode back to the door then paused a moment an evil sadistic smirk on her face.

"Continue to cause these attacks." She ordered.

"But why what will this do to her?" Jacob questioned.

"Drive her insane, once thats been done we can controle her like a little puppet."

"Cerma!" Ayu screamed the name of her forever lost love, along with a plea to Jacob to stop this torture... She was going in between the present and past. A flash there would be Cerma laughing, another flash her current best friend, Ichiru holding her hand, one more flash her former teacher, cooking over the stove, another flash Jacob is showing her a picture of another loved one lost. Soon the present and past became blurred.

"Make it stop!" She wailed in utter sarrow. As Ayu shouted her words into the air Medusa's smirk grew ever wider, as the steele foor shut behind her she spoke.

"Yes thats it Ayu... Become my weapon be consumed by darkness... Fall into the pain and sarrow of your inner madness, then sink far into the insanity so far you will never be able to dig yourself out."


End file.
